1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short message service function of a mobile communication terminal such as a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) or PCS (Personal Communication Services) terminal, and in particular, to a method for transmitting a short message using user predefined messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital mobile communication terminal with a short message service (SMS) function, a user of the terminal inputs a short message every time he or she transmits the short message. Usually, the digital mobile communication terminal does not have character keys for exclusive use of the SMS function, thus requiring the user to press numeric keys several times to input a specific character message.
Accordingly, the user must manipulate the keys several times to transmit even a short message, which is annoying and wastes time. As a result of this inconvenience, the user may avoid using the SMS function.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for use in a digital mobile communication terminal with an SMS function for storing user predefined messages which are frequently used and transmitting a short message by using the user predefined messages.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a method for transmitting a short message in a digital mobile communication terminal having a memory in which user predefined messages are stored. The communication terminal determines whether a short message transmission mode is set through a user interface and if the short message transmission mode is set, the terminal then determines whether a user predefined message using mode is set. If the user predefined message using mode is set, the user predefined messages are then read from the memory and displayed on a display. Subsequently, a selected one of the user predefined messages is displayed and edited according to edit data or input data received from the user interface. After the short message is edited, the communication terminal transmits the edited short message to a designated telephone number.